csofandomcom-20200223-history
Envy Mask
Envy Mask (zs_envymask) is the third chapter of Zombie Scenario: Season 4 in Counter-Strike Online. Overview This is the story of Red Lizard Jim to discover and reveal the true color of the client. Goal Pursuit the mystery client and investigate on the secret super soldier program. Defeat the Dual Sword Wielder Neid and Heavy Artillery Zavist. Tips *It would be wise if you follow the Display Checkpoint. *Press key at devices which labeled E, they will operate. *Destroy the red glowing obstacles to continue pursuit to checkpoints. Background Another cold winter... What's Gerard thinking... The mysterious client seems to be testing our patience... Mocking us and making fun of us... Which brought us and our mental and physical exhaustion successive brothers here... But how do we leave now? How do we repay our brothers?...... The Red lizard Jim is not that weak, though. Think...... think... think... Release date Envy Mask was released alongside Choi Ji Yoon (Limited Edition) and Michaela (Limited Edition) on: *South Korea: 28 January 2014. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 11 February 2014. *Japan: 12 February 2014. *China: 13 February 2014. Envy Mask was released alongside JANUS-5 on: *Singapore/Malaysia: 11 September 2014. Family Achievement Transcripts ; Start #''Gerard: I have other task to complete, what should I do?'' #''Jim: We both have our own task to complete.'' #''Jim: It is more satisfying to face the mysterious client.'' #''Gerard: Yes, then we separate our ways from here.'' #''Jim: Do not get locked up the strange place again and call me for help.'' #''Gerard: You just take care of your own.'' #''Jim: The door is inaccessible by the looks of it, let’s look for another way!'' ; Cliff #''Jim: Don’t just stand there, find a way quick! There was something at the cliff, go check and see!'' #''Jim: Zombies are approaching! All hands on battle station!'' #''Jim: Something just went off? No idea what is it, be careful everyone!'' ; Crash site #''Jim: Oh god! It’s the Frozen Terror!'' #''Jim: Clear the area!'' ; Research lab #''???: Still managed to reach here in the end...'' #''Jim: We won’t leave until we see you defeated!'' #''???: You won’t have a chance to stop my super soldier experiment.'' #''Jim: What an outdated villain quote, let’s see how powerful it is!'' #''Jim: It seems that it had traces of human memory.'' #''Jim: Check if there are survivors after those humans left.'' #''Rex: Well! I do not know you are such a timid little mouse.'' #''Jim: Who are you?'' #''Rex: Is this the first time you met me? Your client, Dr. Rex.'' #''Rex: You still live until now... You really are a stubborn group of guys.'' #''Rex: It will be much comfortable when zombies put you in eternal rest.'' #''Jim: How dare you! I’ll gather my brothers now to put an end to your evil planning brain!'' #''Rex: Anyway, you will be dead, don’t resist it.'' #''Rex: The Government had been experimenting human on super-soldier program now and I was placed in charge.'' #''Rex: I have worked so hard for the program, the government decided to end the program so suddenly with reasons like zombies infection.'' #''Rex: Such stupid guys... that little problem compared with the results of the program is simply just a mere trifle...'' #''Jim: What is this?! ... You use human as guinea pigs!'' #''Rex: Do not worry, that was just data for messages.'' #''Rex: But because of their data and the completion of the study is a fact.'' #''Rex: To complete the super soldiers, even though we use human for experiment, but in return they reborn as superhuman beings, isn't that a good thing?'' #''Jim: This is inhumane ...! Doing something like that you think it would be all right?!'' #''Rex: Your brothers you brought here, aren't they my research sample?'' #''Rex: You are helping me to complete the experiment and you’re still blaming me for being inhumane?'' #''Jim: Nonsense, I dare you to stand there and wait, Rex! I will make you regret for what you've done!'' #''Jim: Hold your step! Unknown machines are operating!'' #''Jim: There is no way to past this. Find a way to stop the machine!'' #''Jim: I feel lighter in this room! The machine’s causing this?'' #''Jim: Let’s find the way to go up there!'' #''Jim: This door seems connect to the outside... Shoot harder!'' ; Show #''Jim: Something seems to have happened over there? Attention everyone!'' #''Laboratory ... Dr. ... hostage ... human experiments ... brainwashing ...'' #''???: You must be envy to one another to be the strongest! Fight! Defeat the other super soldier!'' #''???: Neid be the strongest, and you will be able to be my daughter.'' #''???: Zavist be the strongest, then I’ll acknowledge you.'' #''You human ...I’ll trample you!'' #''Jim: Everyone fallback! Don’t die in vain!'' #''Jim: It was the guy we heard in beginning? We don’t really know him and the truth behind.'' #''Jim: Well, then let’s fight it!'' #''Jim: One down! One more to go!'' ; Round 2 #''Jim: Gerard, do you copy? What have you discovered?'' #''Gerard: What happened on your side, Jim?'' #''Jim: The client is Dr. Rex.'' #''Jim: Now this place resembles a military base... Eh? What’s that?'' #''Jim: Everyone, get ready for battle!'' ; Joint skill #''Jim: Wait..what? The movement seems a bit unusual, beware!'' #''Jim: Ouch! That hurts! Everyone attack to divert it’s attention!'' #''Jim: Great! Now it’s a distance away!'' #''Jim: Divert attention failed! Everyone be careful!'' ; Runaway skill #''Warning! One of them is gone!'' #''Attacks aren't ceasing! Don’t stick together!'' #''It seems to be staring at you? Lure them to separate from each other now!'' ; Boss death #''Jim: Damn, they are really tough!'' #''Jim: Just a little more, Rex. I'll come to you!'' #''Gerard: Jim? I am reaching! Are you okay?'' #''Jim: Ah, I’m alright! Quick! Come join me to defeat these guys.'' Gallery envymask_conceptart.jpg|Promotional art loadingbg_zs_envymask.png|Loading background maskofjealousy_korea_poster.png|South Korea poster Envymask_taiwanposter.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster envymask_chinaposter.jpg|China poster File:Envymask_horseaxe_horsegun_poster_jpn.png|Japan poster File:Envymask_singaporemalaysia_poster.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster zs_envymask_20140217_2036050.jpg|In-game screenshot zs_envymask_20140211_1904080.jpg|Zombie hands coming out of the wall Official screenshots Envymask_officialss.jpg Maskofjealousy_offss1.png maskofjealousy_offss2.png maskofjealousy_offss3.png maskofjealousy_offss4.png maskofjealousy_offss5.png Trivia *''Envy Mask'' refers to Hannya (般若) mask which represents a jealous female demon or serpent. *This map replicates several parts of Half-Life maps. Some of which are from Blast Pit, Surface Tension and Lambda Core chapters. *This is the first Zombie Scenario map which introduces 2 main bosses. This is also the first time the players face female bosses. *This is the first Zombie Scenario map that introduces new Supply Boxes. *The first 2 rejuvenate chambers, players can see holograms of Jennifer (Uniform) and Natasha (Casual) in each chamber who are sitting inside and crying. Both of them will turn into Banshees and disappear, if the player uses the "E" button. *The next 12 chambers, players can spot several captured female characters inside. They are: Jennifer (Uniform), Natasha (Casual), Yuri (Limited Edition), Alice (Limited Edition), Choi Ji Yoon (Limited Edition), Lucia, Blair, May, Erika, Michaela, Michaela (Limited Edition) and the Heroine (Kate). (Note: Michaela appears with 2 different models) *Players will face Frozen Terror in Round 1 as a mini boss. **Occasionally, the gate could be opened without killing Frozen Terror. However, not killing it will be troublesome since he is able to even climb the ladder inside the facility. **There is another bug where sometimes, Frozen Terror will not appear, making the next area impassable. *The airplane at Frozen Terror's place resembles the one from Survivor. *There are holograms of Neid and Zavist and Spetsnaz operatives located inside the toxic corridor. There is also a huge hand found alongside some infected hands before proceeding to the chamber. *When the players reach at the end of the waterfall, there is a hologram of Gluttony where they must go through it to proceed to the next room. *In the promotional art, there is a PLA and SOZO operatives armed with M4A1 firing at Neid and Zavist, while GIGN operatives entering the battle. *In this map, the players can hear several hypnosis sounds like child chanting, soldiers marching, crying and screaming girls, and the sound of a drowning man. See Also Zombie Scenario: Season 4 *Chapter 1: Encounter *Chapter 2: Conspiracy *Chapter 3: Envy Mask *Chapter 4: Paranoia Category:Zombie scenario maps Category:Maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Large-sized maps Category:Complicated maps Category:Pursuit type maps